European Song Contest 1
Tallinn, Estonia Tallinn announced its host city of European Song Contest 1 |presenters = |conductor = |director = |exsupervisor = Klajdi Dollani |host = (ERR) |opening = Semi-final 1: – "Don't Be Afraid" Final: – "Homne Päev" |interval = Semi-final 1: – " " Semi-final 2: – "UP!" Final: – "Shine Ya Light" |map year = 1 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final |entries = 32 |debut = see participation table below |return = None |withdraw = None |disqualified = None |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = TBA "TBA" |windance = |pre = |con = |pre2 = }} European Song Contest 1, often referred as ESC 1, was the first edition of the European Song Contest. After a draw, the first edition was held in , in , Estonia. 32 countries made it's debut and the two semi-finals took place on 3 June and 10 June 2014, while the final took place on 17 June 2014. Location After a draw, Estonia will host the first edition of European Song Contest. 'Bidding phase' Five cities submit official bids to the Estonian broadcaster (ERR), in order to be the host city for the European Song Contest 1. Three of these cities continued to show interest in hosting the event including , and . ERR announced on 17 April 2014 that two of those cities had officially applied to host the European Song Contest 1: and . Possible locations within the cities included the following: Tallinn Learn more: Tallinn (/ˈtɑːlɪn/ or /ˈtælɪn/, Estonian pronunciation: ˈtɑlʲˑinˑ) is the capital and largest city of Estonia. Tallinn occupies an area of 159.2 km2 (61.5 sq mi) and has a population of 431,021. It is situated on the northern coast of the country, on the shore of the Gulf of Finland, 80 km south of Helsinki, east of Stockholm and west of Saint Petersburg. Tallinn's Old Town is listed as a UNESCO World Heritage Sites. It is ranked as a global city and has been listed among the top 10 digital cities in the world. The city was a European Capital of Culture for 2011, along with Turku in Finland. The city was known as Reval from the 13th century until 1917 and again during the Nazi occupation of Estonia from 1941 to 1944. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on May 27, 2014 at the . Format On 23 April 2014 all about the deadline for voting and voting system was decided. The time period for voting will be 6 days till 12 pm. Each country will award 12,10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs. The European SC Reference Group was thinking about 50/50 televoting/jury votes as in Eurovision but later it was decided that only the participating countries each edition's will be voting for their 10 favorite songs. The number of participants in the final will be 20, with ten qualifiers from the first semi-final and ten qualifiers from the second semi-final. Estonia is the host but because it's the first edition, and it was randomly host then will compete in the semi-finals as well. Graphic design The design of the contest is build around the theme "We Are Gonna Shine". Each introductory video postcard begins with a shot of the artist and performers and followed with a video showing landscapes of Estonia. 'Stage design' The stage design of the first edition of European Song Contest had diamond shape taking different forms of colours each time where the singers of the each country perform. There are seven long glowing things hung on the stage, making that more shiny like the theme as its "We Are Gonna Shine". — Participating countries Thirty-two countries have confirmed their participation in the first edition of European Song Contest. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Eurovision singers' and will represent Azerbaijan as duo. Dima has represented Russia two times in when he won, and in when he came 2nd place. Nikki has represented Azerbaijan in Eurovision 2011 with as duo and they won. has also participated in Eurovision representing Greece taking the 17th place in Eurovision 2012. represented Italy in 2014. has represented Poland while represented Slovenia. 'Semi-final 1' 'Semi-final 2' Final Other countries * On 19 April it was announced by C1R that Russia will participate in the first edition of European SC after many problems took part between Ukraine and Russia. They had started already to search for the representative. Later on April it was announced that unfortunately Russia will not make its debut in the European Song Contest 1. See also *European Song Contest *European Broadcasting Union * * * * References External links * Category:ESC editions